What have I done?
by Holmes1216
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. First he tries to kill him, then he finds that he needs his goofy friend. He set's out in search of Merlin but will they ever find him?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur grinned at Merlin and held out an out fit. Merlin's eyes bugged and he slowly walked away.

''No Arthur. Not again. Never again.'' he muttered.

''Oh come on for me?'' begged the king. Merlin shook his head

''Never. No way. No chance. Nada. Nil.''

AN HOUR LATER

Merlin flushed violently as Gwen saw his outfit. Black trousers and the red and gold Camelot tunic. Completed with a huge hat. Merlin took it off and shoved it onto the platter of food that a nearby servant was carrying. He decided that he looked acceptable now so he refilled Arthur's cup and waited for the mystery guest to arrive. There was a spare chair next to Arthur. Arthur looked at him,

''Come on Merl. Sit down for gods sake!'' he said, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Gwen smiled at him as he gingerly sat down at the round table. There were whispers from the crowd but Arthur glared at them. Suddenly a hooded figure burst into the hall. He raised his hand and they soon knew what they were dealing with. A sorcerer. Everyone ran from the hall screaming excepting Arthur, his knights, Gwen and Merlin. They formed a triangle with Arthur in front and Gwen and Merlin beside him.

''Who are you?'' Arthur asked. The sorcerer snapped his gaze to him

''I wish to speak with the boy..'' he said in a croaky voice. To Arthur's confusion Merlin stepped forwards

''I do not wish to speak with you.'' he replied. The man chuckled humorlessly. Merlin flinched

"Emrys..'' he said. Merlin went pale. The man flicked his wrists and sent a jet of blue flame strait to Arthur's heart. Merlin jumped in front of him and deflected it without a single movement. Arthur gaped. Merlin had magic. The man sent a huge burst of power towards Merlin. Merlin flicked his finger lazily and the bolt of power was absorbed

''I will kill them Emrys...'' he said. Merlin changed. The air around him crackled with power and his eyes turned into molten gold.

''LEAVE NOW!'' he boomed. Arthur shrank away, seeing only Emrys, the terrifying magician. The man cackled

''The dragon was wrong Emrys! Wrong! Albion will never unite!'' Merlin sent a huge blast towards him. He was flung back into the night. Only then did he realize that he'd just ruined his future. He whirled to face his friends, they shrank away from him.

''Guys...Please...I-I didn't mean...Oh no..What have I done?..I need..I-I'' he stuttered. He felt Percival's arm grip his. He struggled, not realizing that he was trying to calm him down. Arther glared at him. Merlin struggled more and Gwaine come forwards

''Merlin! We don't care!'' he didn't hear. Arthur was glaring at him with a mixture of anger, hatred, sorrow and confusion. Merlin saw only this and the knights moving towards him. His throat constricted. The knights stepped towards him and tried to calm him down but to no avail. Merlin thought they were going to kill him. He didn't care about that though. He saw the look in Arthur's eyes and struggled with Percival all the more.

''_Abrithwae'' _he said. His eyes flashed and Percival's arm went slack. Merlin looked around the circle of knights. He muttered

''_Stithkaressma'' _under his breath. They took a step back and he sprinted away. They all tried to catch him up but the only one who succeeded was Arthur. He pinned Merlin to the ground with his sword at his neck

''You have magic.'' he said simply, anger radiating off him

''It's not like I have a choice!'' Merlin choked. He rolled away from Arthur and ran off again. Arthur followed. He lunged at Merlin but he blocked it with a flick of his finger. Arthur lunged again

''I TRUSTED YOU!'' he yelled. Merlin flinched and let his defenses down. Arthur's sword cut his leg. Merlin went pale. Gwaine held Arthur back and allowed him to kneel down

''What are you doing Merlin?'' he asked calmly. Merlin smiled weakly, threw back his head

"_KILGHARRAH! ARUSTE! KASTO FLISTE!" _he yelled. A huge dragon flew down and picked him up. He turned his gaze to Gwaine

''Thank you for accepting him, youngling'' he said, wisely. Gwaine nodded and a stream of memories flew through his mind

Merlin levitating the furniture while lying in a crib

Merlin chopping down a tree without an axe

Merlin saving Gaius.

Merlin holding his father while he died

Merlin sending the last dragon egg to The Great Dragon

And so many others. Gwaine finally understood. But he watched in horror as Arthur struggled free and lunged at Merlin with his sword again. The Dragon roared and flew away, clutching Merlin to it's chest protectively. Arthur yelled at the sky. Gwaine pulled him back and calmed him down.

''I trusted him... He was like my brother..'' he muttered angrily. Gwaine rolled his eyes

''You had a funny way of showing it Prince Pratdragon!'' he muttered. Arthur crumpled

''I just can't believe it. Merlin wasn't evil. But he learnt magic. I don't know what to believe!'' he cried. They sat at the round table

''Merlin. I just can't believe it..'' muttered Gwen. Lancelot rolled his eyes

''I knew. It wasn't hard to tell'' he said. Arthur looked at him

''He told _you_?'' he said incredulously. Lancelot rolled his eyes again

''No you great prat. I worked it out. Isn't exactly hard. The point is, it didn't change him at all, magic.'' he explained. Arthur looked down. He now felt guilty that he had sent Merlin away. Suddenly Gaius stormed in

''Yes Gaius?'' Arthur asked tiredly.

''YOU TRIED TO KILL MERLIN! WHEN ALL HE'S EVER DONE IS SAVE YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL LIFE! SO WHAT? HE HAS MAGIC! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO DESERVE THIS? YOU MAKE ME SICK PENDRAGON!'' he yelled. He turned on his heel and strode out, leaving Arthur stunned.

''What have I done?''


	2. Chapter 2

**ARTHUR**

It was a month since Merlin had been taken and everyone was feeling down without the big eared, goofy, idiotic warlock. Mordred was feeling really bad because he knew how it felt to be an outcast. Gwaine was missing the snarky comments that Merlin often came up with and Arthur felt like death. He sat with his head in his hands at the round table when Gaius walked in. He saw the king and walked out. Gaius had refused to even be in the same room as Arthur and if he was forced to talk to him then he spoke in a cold harsh way that made Arthur regret the day he'd been born.

''Sire. Morgana has declared war on Camelot. She will be upon us within two weeks. Her army is made of so-sorcerers'' said a scared servant. Arthur nodded

''Thank you George. Bring in the knights'' he replied in a monotone. George nodded and scurried away. Soon the knights of Camelot came striding in. Gwaine sat next to him, in Merlin's seat. Arthur winced and said

''Knights. I have called this meeting because Morgana and her army of sorcerers will be upon us in two weeks. We need a plan'' Gwaine shook hi head

''No. We need magic. Face it Arthur, we need Merlin'' he said. The knights nodded. Arthur shook his head

''NO! We do not need that traitor.'' he ordered. Mordred stood up

''Sire, we need him. I know what it's like to be outcast by your own family. By now Merlin will be close to breaking. We need Merlin sire.'' he countered. Arthur slumped uner his piercing glare

''Fine. We ride in ten minutes. But after this Merlin goes back to being outcast and that is final!'' he glared at them.

**MERLIN**

Deep in the forest Merlin sat alone. The dragon had dropped him off on the outskirts of Ealdor. He had walked into town only to find that his mother had died and that the people hated him. They had beaten him half to death and left him in the forest. He had used magic to heal himself and tried (and failed) to hunt. He soon gave up and slumped into an uneasy sleep. There he found Freya, a forest horse. He had saddled her and used her to carry his things when he was walking. He once again fell asleep.

He woke up and started to make his way to his fathers cave. He was sitting near the stream now. He sharpened a knife and continued to strip bark from a branch. He intended to make a dragon model, just like his fathers. He finished around two hours later and sat it up on a stone shelf along with his fathers. He settled into an uneasy sleep only to be woken by the sound of voices outside.

''Hey Princess! I think that's Freya!'' yelled a voice that was unmistakably Gwaine's. Merlin cursed himself for leaving his mare outside. He walked to the mouth of the cave and saw the knights of Camelot bathing in the stream just outside. He gulped and backed away into the shadows. He stuffed his remaining possessions into his cloth bag and crept around the rushes to attach it to Freya's saddle. She whinnied and he shushed her quickly. Too late. They had seen him

''MERLIN!'' yelled Leon. Merlin panicked and pulled himself onto Freya's back. Arthur walked towards him and managed to grab his wrist. He tried to pull away but Arthur wouldn't let go. Merlin's magic rose up inside him and as much as he tried to stop it his eyes flashed and Arthur went flying into the stream. He yelled to Freya and galloped away. He didn't get far before the knights caught up with him. They started to circle him. His imagination played tricks on him. He imagined that they were drawing their swords and jeering at him. He whirled around him and tried to duck under their arms. They pulled him back, he yelled to Freya but she couldn't reach him. His panic caused the magic to well up. He looked from one face to another but they ignored his yells. They closed in. His magic started to loose control and he needed to vent. He tried again to escape. Nothing. He screamed in pain as he suppressed another burst of magic. Percival came forwards

''Get...Back...Please. I don't...wanna...hurt you. GO!'' Merlin yelled as he once again pushed his magic down. Suddenly it grew to much for him to suppress. He threw back his head and yelled. Golden energy pulsed out of him and a huge bang sounded as he released a huge amount of magic. He screamed and screamed. The magic was using any method possible to escape. Arthur watched in horror as Merlin was lifted into the air and tossed around like a rag doll by the force of his magic. Suddenly it stopped and Merlin was thrown to earth with a crunch. Arthur rushed forwards and saw Merlin's eyes return from pulsing gold to their normal blue

Mordred crouched next to Arthur and checked Merlin's pulse and breathing

''He's gonna be OK but he needs a bed. A real bed.'' he said happily. Arthur nodded

''What's the nearest village?'' asked Gwaine

''Ealdor. His home. What will Hunith think?'' muttered Percival. Arthur laid Merlin over Freya and set off at a trot towards Merlin's home town. When they reached it they saw the village people going about their daily buisness. They welcomed Arthur and the knights but scowled when they saw Merlin

''We will not have _that_ in our village!" one exclaimed, pointing at Merlin

''Why are you so against Merlin?'' called Gwaine.

''That thing has caused only grief to everyone here! We will not have it in our village! I thought we had got rid of him last time!' he yelled.

''What did you do to Merlin?'' Arthur asked, voice low and dangerous. Gwaine murmered something

''What was that Gwaine?'' Arthur muttered. Gwaine  
pulled back Merlin's neckerchief to reveal deep bruises and bleeding cuts.

''What have you done?''


End file.
